


come feel this magic i've been feeling (since i met you)

by addendum



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addendum/pseuds/addendum
Summary: Jeremy and Michael make a bet and things get gay.





	come feel this magic i've been feeling (since i met you)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't play video games also follow me on tumblr @staylikethisforever ok bye

It really was a miracle that the controller hadn't slipped from Jeremy's hands. His palms were becoming increasingly damp as the game wound to an end. Sitting this close to such a cute boy was trying, to say the least. 

Michael was sweating too, spots seeping visibly through his hoodie. The basement stank of cheeto dust and pubescent misery. 

Jeremy let out an anxious whine but Michael paid him no mind at all, preferring to focus intently on the task at hand. 

"Your ass is mine, Heere!" He declared gleefully, and Jeremy was in no position to argue. Michael was seconds from the finish line, where he would defeat Jeremy and win the bet. The bet Michael had proposed and Jeremy had agreed to because he always found himself agreeing with Michael. 

Why did he do that, again? Last time these two made a bet it had ended with Jeremy hunched over in this very basement, choking on marijuana smoke and bitter regret. 

On the screen in front of him now, the words Game Over flashed intimidatingly. Michael had won, and now would come the untimely downfall of Jeremy Heere. 

"Okay, Michael!" Jeremy said, speaking before Michael got the chance to smugly proclaim his victory. "You won, now let's get this over with. What are you gonna make me do?" 

Michael pouted, shifting his weight so he was facing Jeremy. 

"Oh, c'mon!" He cried, looking positively dejected. "You know it's not like that!" 

"What?" 

"I wouldn't force you to anything you weren't comfortable with! Especially after...everything." 

Michael trailed off, but the unsaid thing was left dangling in the air, teetering on the brink of something neither boy wanted to remember. Territory too perilous to brave especially now, when things were going go well. 

"I know that, Michael. I'm just being an idiot, sorry." 

Shit, wait. He wasn't supposed to call himself stupid anymore, was he? He was supposed to be digging himself out of the ditch he'd dug where the shovel was self loathing and the light of day was no longer in sight. Old habits die hard though, and all he could do was try. 

"I had an idea for a forfeit, but now you're giving me second thoughts." Michael said, and he seemed out of sorts. "I mean, I thought it was something you would like. But then you got all weird and now I don't know." 

Jeremy could feel something of a division in his heart at that. On one hand, he was risking getting himself pulled headfirst into one of Michael's insane ideas. But on the other hand, the corner's of Michael's eyes crinkled when he got what he wanted and it was kind of adorable. 

"Just hit me with it, Michael." Jeremy blurted out, ripping the bandaid off without mercy. 

"Well, um." Michael said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "It's better if I just show you." 

Jeremy felt as though the breath had been knocked out of him because, really, he'd known what was coming 15 minutes ago when they made this stupid bet. He'd known a thousand years ago when Michael was the only kid on the playground who would swing with him and he remembered every time since when Michael saved his ass again. 

"Show me." Jeremy said, and it came out in a whisper so vulnerable he began to blush. 

Michael coughed uncomfortably, the afterglow of his victory having disappeared completely. 

"Close your eyes." He said, his voice cracking. Both boys chuckled then, smiling sheepishly from beneath hooded eyelids. 

Jeremy did as he was told. As he sat with his eyes closed he wished he could reach inside his chest to his heart and grip it in a fist, stifling its flutter. He felt Michael move a little, and heard the couch creak. 

Michael chuckled again, more a nervous tic than anything. He grabbed Jeremy's hand first, and Jeremy blindly intertwined their fingers. Michael leaned forward, closing the space between them. 

The kiss was chaste, barely there. If Jeremy wanted to, he could pretend it didn't happen. But Jeremy didn't want to pretend. He let his eyes stay shut for another moment, letting the moment sink in like drops of rain on his tongue. 

When he opened them again Michael was there as he always was, looking hopeful and terrified. 

"How's that for a bet?" He asked gently, still whispering. 

"I think you can do even better." Jeremy said with a smirk, tightening his hand around Michael's and already longing for more.


End file.
